Princess Celestia/russgamemaster
'Bio' PRINCESS CELESTIA is the wise and kind ruler of Equestria. Governing her subjects from her castle in Canterlot, she emanates a commanding presence with both a Unicorn's horn and magnificent Pegasus wings. Princess Celestia is profoundly magical, and some say she is more than one thousand years old. With the help of her sister, Princess Luna, she makes sure the sun and moon rise and set each day. 'Recruitment quote' I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that this Agent shall take on a new mission for Equestria. He must study the magic of friendship while fighting evil. Friendship saved Equestria time and time again, and it can save his world as well. 'Passives' *'Flying' - Immune to ground attacks *'Princess of the Sun - '''immune to Burning, Blinding, Pyrophoric, and Radiation Exposure. Takes less damage from Fire and Energy attacks. All attacks are Combustible. (Iron Patriot, you better run now.) *'Protects her subjects''' - protects allies under 50% health from any attack 'Class:' Generalist *No strengths or weaknesses against any class. 'Attacks' Level 1 - Solar Beam *Ranged Fire Magic Energy *Hits One Enemy *(special) Combustible - always crits Burning targets *(special) Deadly Crits - does extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a 50% chance to miss *(enemy) Burning - takes fire damage each turn. Defense reduced. Level 2 - Friendship Letters *"Dear Princess Celestia..." *Buff Heal All Allies *2 Round Cooldown *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *(all allies) Remove Debuffs *(all allies) The Sun Also Rises - grants random beneficial effects to allies Level 6 - Nova Strike *"FALCON...PUNCH!" *Unarmed Melee Explosion *Hits One Enemy *(special) Combustible - always crits Burning targets *(Special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks *(enemy) Pyrophoric - other fire and explosive attacks will chain to this target, causing extra damage. *(enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this unit causes extra damage Level 9 - Sunburn *Summon Ranged Fire Energy *Hits All Enemies *(Special) Summon Attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation effects. *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Combustible - always crits Burning targets *(enemy) Radiation Exposure - takes damage each turn. Vulnerable to energy attacks. *(enemy) Soulfire **Taking magic damage every turn **Removes beneficial statuses when applied **Counts as Burning for actions that affect Burning targets 'Alt: Solar Flare Celestia' Class: Blaster / Bruiser Plasma Mane - fire attacks will heal Celly insteal of harming her. Burning and Radiation Exposure get replaced with Flame On! Always protects allies from Fire attacks. Counters Melee attacks with Nova Strike. 'Team-Up Bonuses' *Alias-less * Alicorns - bring either Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadence, or Princess Luna. *Arcane Arts - uses magic *Aviary - flying *Celestia's statue - she petrified Discord. (for also bringing Discord) *Celestia's student - for also bringing Twilight Sparkle *Chryslestia - with Chrysalis, who defeated and cocooned her *Eggheads *Feathered friends *Friendship is Magic - for also bringing another pony *Furry *Hoofing It *Hot Stuff *Patriots - feels a strong support for Equestria *Portable *Redheads *Royal Sisters - for also bringing Princess Luna *Sovereign - she rules Equestria *Sunny Day - heroes whose names reference the sun *Training Montage - heroes famous for training others. Augmented Iso-8 Sunblind Iso-8 (Sunburn) - adds Blinding and Disoriented, but gains a 2 round cooldown Red Hot Iso-8 (Solar Beam) - causes Disadvantage. Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Category:Flying characters Category:Animation Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:49 CP Category:TV Shows Category:Generalists